sazaa'the punishment'
by nostalgia97
Summary: what is a 'punishment' to you? do you really feel all sins can be forgiven or there's a suitable punishment for everything you do? now if u wanna know a different meaning of punishment...have a look at this story! *no couples*not properly duo but has that element of friendship...mainly revolves around daya's life... its edited* i missed out certain things...even an a/n :( sorry!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, this is nostalgia97 .i m an 18 yrs old girl who loves daya sir and cid. i am a regular reader of ff stories and a regular reviewer too. i generally read duo stories and i love the stories written by poonam di, nandita di, krittika di palak97 di and duo mrf di and all other duo writers. i have written a story for the first time. and yes, guys. **.i m really sorry for the inconvenience, i know i m updating the same chap again this is because its my first time so while i uploaded it earlier i missed out so many things and happened to realize it now...**

lets come to the story...ummm its a different story and i just hope its worth reading. the text in italics is i m sure there wud be many mistakes, coz its my first time, so u have to bear sumthing abt reviews , guys if it wud be worth reviewing u wud review it yourself, i dont hav any problems with silent readers , but if u find sumthing wrong plzzz be kind and give a review.u cud tell me if u dont like it i'll happily stop writing..if u want me to cont. plzz tell me, coz i hav no idea if u'll like it or not... i m sorry if any word of mine hurts anyone... here i go...

 **sazaa….**

The sky was tar black and the large clouds were moving towards him. He heard the tapping of the rain on the bench and then gradually it became a pitter pitter….people ran for cover shouting, hauling, but he sat motionless…the clouds spat out their beads of water and those tears rolled down his cheecks….the rain hit his skin as if it would go right through it…he was so completely wet and numb that he didn't feel the splashing of the vehicles…the litter swirled into the air..drops of water trickled down his face and so did the tears…he sat there frozen with closed eyes..the cold air blew over his face…the drops were soothing…but they couldn't sooth him today…the drops took him into that aura again….

Here…he could hear the murmuring of the rain….he could feel HIS tears as the droplets of moisture began to drip from the window top…he looked at the great sheets of water…deep down he could feel his soul was in pain…he sighed helplessly and turned hearing his name..

He turned with a jerk ,"jee sir"

Acp: abhijeet …wo daya dikhayi nai de raha hai dopaher se….kahan hai who? Theek to hai na?

Abhijeet,helplessly….aap to jante hain sir….aaj 12 september hai….

Call kia tumne?

He calmly shook his head with….nahi...koi fayda nai hai sir(in low tone) wo kuchh aqt akela hi rahe to behter hoga….shayad..

In dino mein hamesha hi udaas rehta hai…tanha sa usski aankhein…(sighed)…17 saalon se dekh raha hoon iss larke ko…

Abhijeet:udaas to who hamesha hi hota hai sir…bass kabhi kabhi chhupa nahi pata….

Acp patted his shoulder with,"jao abhijeet…wo baakiyon k liye kitna bhi khudgarz rahe…tumse to dard baant hi lega…use tumhari zarurat hai..ghar le jaan aur ho sake to khana bhi khila dena…dhyaan rakhna apna bhi aur usska bhi…"

"ghar to le jaunga sir"…he said deeply…"par soch raha hu kya dilasa dunga…"

"Kuchh zakhmon k koi marham nai hote shayad…..''he looked into space

.

.

.

.

 _A young woman was hanging lifeless on a rope. her eyes were wide open. her face was all red and swollen. Her cheeks had some tears. and there he stood holding her feet tightly in his hands. he shook her again and again . he cried loudly….._

 _"_ _maa….maa''..he again weeped,"maa….kuchh bolo na maaa" "kuchh to bolo…..maaaaaaaa''…he shouted_

 _He cried like hell again…."maaa ….maaaa ….bolo na maa…"his voice trembled now…_

 _It had been half an hour now. but his mother had no signs of life in her…he shouted , he cries, he shook her with all his strength and then he hugged her feet and broke down…what else could a six years old kid do?_

 _With rain drops batteing roof like hail of bullets, hammering on the windows like rentless drumming of nails. The mighty storm seemed to blow away her mother like a lifeless leaf….he still cried_

 _Some unconsidered figures saw the scene from the rain blurred doors and windows. They heard his painful shrieks. it could pierce their ears but couldn't touch their scene was clear in front of them but they were still interested in scrutinizing the woman._

 _"_ _Ghar to raha nai…ab izzat bhi nahi rahi aur karti bhi kya…."_

 _"_ _Ch ch ch…khud to mar gayi…bachhe ko bhi dariya mein phenk deti…ab wo lavaris kya karega…"_

 _They slowly dispersed away._

 _now…deep down he knew that his mother had left him just kike his sat at the floor wrapping his legs with his little still weeped in low knew the harsh reality, his voice didn't make any difference to anybody…neither his dead mother, nor those living creatures outside._

 _After some minutes, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder he just turned and hugged her tightly. He knew who she just closed hi eyes and let the pain flow out of his eyes._

 _"_ _maa…maa kuchh bol nai rahi…dekho na kaaki…" just then he stopped, he sensed something,looked at the face of the person with a jerk._

His brother stood wrapping him in his shell. He looked at him again with confusion…."abhii tummm"..loooking keenly

He closed his eyes for a sec.. "mujhe lagaa ki…."

His brother hugged him tightly again..daya whispered," do pal k liye laga jaise…."

Abhi patted hi back gently, wiped his face and giving a side hug spoke," chal ghar chal, pura bheeg gaya….late ho raha hai…bahut ro liya ab aur nahi…hmm…"looking at him. Giving him a side hug , both moved towards the car.

Daya sat at the passenger seat. Abhijeet looked at him after every second..his closed eyes,wet face,he was dipped in his memories again….

 _He hugged her tight,"maa ko kya hua hai kaaki?...woh kuchh kehti q nai? bolo na…. bola na kaaki" she cried and wrapped him in his arms …"shhhh…chup hoja beta…chup ho jao…sab theek ho jayega….beta…chup ho jao…warna tabiyat kharab ho jayegi…" she spoke with concern_

 _The next thing he remembered was when kaaki gave him a burning wooden stick to him, she held his hands firmly and lighted a did he know that he was actually performing his mother's last rituals. He had himself set fire to her body. He stared keenly at the burning pyre, those burning logs. That fire had actually burnt the innocence out of him, when kaaki held his hands, joined them together and said,"beta pranaam karo maa ko"….he looks at her confusingly with eyes wide open…sometimes he stared at the burning pyre, sometimes at kaaki's face…he was finding his mother or he just knew the truth no one knows….he just looked and looked at the pyre…._

 _An year ago, he had asked his mother about his father. She tried to explain him how a person disappears from this world and you lose him forever and believe that he is with 'bhagwan ji' 'll not see him again abut he'll always guide you and protect you… 'death'!- this is what she called this process…_

 _He looked at her bewildered. She softly smiled at him and ruffled his hair and said…"ummm don't worry, I'll explain you later when you grow up…"_

 _He smiled lightly in reply.. "yaad se batana haan!"_

He looked at the pyre again….

His mother had explained him beautifully…..!

a/n

plzzz feel free to tell me where i went wrong, i wud love it and tell me if i shud continue it or not. till then bye and take care...

regards,

nostalgia97...


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii guys….i m back…thank u soooo muchhh for ur lovely reviews…honestly maine itni tareef expect nahi ki..and I guess aap log ho hi bahut sweet…and one more thing..guys main main graduation kar rahi hu science mein so updates jaldi nahi aayenge….kyunki mujhse itni jaldi nahi likha jayega..u'll hav to bear it , sorrrrryyyy :/

Aur haan mujhe bahut problem aa rahi hai chap upload karne mein bahut hi lines miss ho jati hai, words miss ho jaate hain . kya karun? Mujhe to yeh bhi nai pata story ka agla chap kaise upload hoga…aap log plzz batana review mein…

Innovative143CID: dear u were the first one to review….thanks a lot…your review was sooo encouraging…thank u so muchJ

PrinciShakshi: thank u dear…I hope I dont disappoint u…

GD:I m sooo sooo sooooo glad u read it and reviewed…thank u so much for such lovely words…I read all duo stories and review by my original name or either as guest…I m a big fan of your stories…I just love them…I m so happy u liked it…

Krittika: thank u so much didi…I m glad u liked it..aur moderate review option ko kaise disable karte hai?mujhe koi idea nahi hai in cheezon ka…tubelight hu main;)

Nandita: I really want u to read it…coz I love ur stories…thank u so much..i read ur earlier review too…ohhh u r younger than me..:) sorry I called u di ;)

Bhumi98: thank u very much…dear main bhi hairaan hu words miss ho jaate hain upload karte waqt…

Abhidayafan: ummm nice name…aage dekhiye hota hai kya…;)

Dayadiva: ohhhhh lovely review….yaar itni tareef mat karo mujhe constipation ho jayegi…hehehhehe ;)

Thank u so much, dear

Priya: thank u so much, dear

MisticMorning: aapne keh diya ji…hum likhte jayenge….thank u dear..;)

Dayamahi: thank u sooo much…main bhi bahut badi daya lover…hi fi..;)

Thank u to all the guests…..:)

Here's the chap:

"Daya….. ghar aa gaya!"- abhijeet kept a hand on his shoulder

Daya(absentmindedly)- haan…

"Tum change kar k aayo main khana lagata hu….pure bheeg gaye ho…jaayo jaldi se!"

After 15 minutes…

Dinner was all set. Abhijeet sat at the dining table waiting for daya. Just then he came out, red eyes, wet hair, his face was blank ….he quietly sat on his chair without any eye contact with his bro. just then abhijeet stood up, went in his room came back with a towel and started rubbing daya's hair with the towel.

He was all lost….so abhijeet started softly,"Kya yaar….kab seekhoge tum apna dhyaan rakhna …bilkul geele hai baal..pehle hi itna bheeg chuke ho…"

He noticed ," arre tumhe to bukhar hai halka halka…"

Waited for a reply

"Daya…tum sun rahe ho na?"... "dayaa!"(louder)

"Haan…haa …kya..kya hua"…

"Kuchh nahi…"(disappointedly)…"tum khana shuru karo.." he started in low tone…

"Daya main jaanta hu kuchh logon ki bahut ahemiyat hoti hai zindagi mein, kuchh rishte bahut keemti hote hai…aur jab hum yeh rishte khote hain…. dard rehta hai umr bhar…par daya jo insaan tumhe hamesha khush dekhna chahta tha…tum agar ussiki yaad mein itne dukhi rahoge…to kya lagta hai tumhe ?...khush hogi who yeh sab dekh kar? Haan…."

"Main jaanta hu aaj unki barsi hai…par plzzzz… plzz wo cheezein yaad kar k udaas mat ho daya..plzzzz…hum sabko bhi takleef hoti hai yaar…"

Daya (helplessly) –"Main kya karun abhijeet…main kya karun? Wo kuchh dhundli si tasveerein, kuchh awaazein….wo thodi si baatein jo yaad hai mujhe…wo raat…us raat ka wo wakya…meri maa ki…maa ki…laaash….he stopped with a lump in his throat..unki shaqal bhi theek se yaad nahi hai…yaad hai to bass wo pankhe se latakati hui…huhhhhhh…. .main kuchh bhi kar lu bhul nahi pata inhe … sote jaagte…"

"bachpan k naam par yahi yaad hai mujhe….!"

"Chal chhod in baton ko…khana shuru kar" abhijeet spoke softly

Mr. centimental looked at his plate, tore a piece of roti, stuffed it with the sabzi….and looked at it…and started chewing it softly…

 _An old lady sat in front of him with a bite of roti in her hand and smile on her wrinkled face…._

 _"Kya hua hai aaj mere daya babu ko?"..."khana kyun nahi khana?"_

 _"Aesehi…"he replied in a low tone.._

 _"Arre..main apne haath se khilaungi…to bhi nahi khaoge?" she asked with pleading eyes_

 _He could'nt say no to her…she started feeding him with pure love in her eyes…_

 _"Aap kyun nahi kha rahi, kaaki?" He asked_

 _"Ahaan…. Wo aaj….bhookh nahi hai.."_

 _"Ajeeb baat hai…mahine ke aakhri dinon mein aapko bhukh kyun nahi lagti…." His voice was a bit stiff_

 _"Arrere….aisa nahi hai…beta mujhe sachmein bhukh nahi hai…" she tried to convince him…_

 _"Kaaki main do mahine baad na, 11 years ka ho jaunga"…."bara ho gaya hu main…sab samajhta hu…"(his voice had so much seriousness)_

 _"Aap naa…".he thought for a while…"umm aap na, paise bachati ho khana na khake …taaki phir do hafte baad paneer ki sabzi bana sako…"_

 _Kaaki (smiling)- "Arre buddhu…mahine ke aakhir mein kuchh hota kahan hai bachane ke liye"…..she stated laughing…_

 _"Aur tum yeh batao ke tumhe kaya hua hai subhah se "…"muh kyun latka hua hai…udaas la g rahe ho…"_

 _He looked down_

 _"Pata hai kaaki…main na kabhi cycle nahi chala sakta…" he wanted to sound very wisely…_

 _"Kyun?"_

 _"Kyunki cycle chalane k liye na….papa chahiye"…"aur mere paas nahi hai…."he looked down again…_

 _"Arre.".she lifted up his face.."kya hua hai bête…pura batao…"_

 _"Woh….."…he began softly.."woh rahul hai na , mera dost…who aaj cycle pe school aaya tha….aapko pata hai usske papa use roz sham ko cycle chalana sikhaate hai..meine dekha tha kal 'chal' ki khirki se…bahut mazaa kar rahe the dono..zoer se hass rahe the kissi baat pe…"his eyes were glittering.._

 _"to…aaj wo mujhse puchh raha tha k main cycle kab lunga? Mujhe kaun sikhayega? Mere pass to papa nahi hai…."_

 _"Arre aisa nahi hai beta…main hu na tumhare saath hamesha…main sikhaungi tumhe…"_

 _"Sabke papa hi sikhate hai cycle chalana to….sabke papa hain unke saath, bass mujhe chhorke…mujhe kabhi kabhi bahut bura lagta hai…"he sounded low…_

 _"Arre nahi bête…aisa mat socha karo…"she took him in her lap…"tumhare baba bahut ache insaan the…bahut imaandar the woh, bahut bahadur, who ek army officer the…who desh ki raksha karte the taaki baaki sake papa unke saath rahe…kyunki unhe pata tha k unka beta unke bagair bhi manage kar lega…"_

 _"Phir kya hua unhe?"_

 _( Deeply)"Beta jo insaan imaandar hota hai na…use iss duniya k gande log paszand nahi karte…use apne usoolon ki keemat to chukani hi parti hai…kabhi dard se, kabhi khoon se, kabhi apne parivaar k badlemein….to kabhi anpni maut se…."_

 _"Main tumhare birthday taq pakka cycle lake dungi tumhe theek hai….sikhaungi bhi…bass do mahine rukk jayo…"_

 _"Kaaki…"he was thinking hard…"mere pass ek idea hai…" "woh hum jo paneer khaate hai do hafte baad who nahi khayenge…do mahine k liye…phir to aa jayegi na cycle?"_

 _"Arre paneer bhi kha lena…aur cycle bhi le lena….".she laughed hearing his expert advice…_

 _He was at the dining table uptill now…_

"Abhijeet…. Tumhe cycle chalani aati hai?"

Abhijeet looked at him in confusion…"Haan"…"tumhe nahi aati?"

"Nahinnnn…" he looked at an unknown point…..

a/n

sorry for the short chappy….but kya karun yaar…waqt hi nahi hota likhne ka…upar se typing bhi bahut slow hai….do read and review… take care guys;)


End file.
